Rigid insulating panels are known in the art for insulating a building structure by creating an insulated barrier to provide a maximum efficiency of heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. In order to cover a surface of a building structure, a plurality of insulating panels are usually provided in an edge to edge adjacent configuration, to form an insulating panel assembly, where the panels are juxtaposed at the edges and form a large flat surface. For example and without being limitative, the edge of the rigid insulating panels can be flat, with a shiplap or with a non-interlocking groove to allow the juxtaposition thereof.
Rigid insulating panels commonly found on the market, and manufactured to be used in such insulating panel assembly, however, normally tend to be improperly adapted for use on specific surfaces. For example, when the panels are used on uneven surfaces, the connectors for connecting adjacent panels and/or the core of the panels often break, or spread open, thereby resulting in a breach in the isolation, which is undesirable. For example, such a problem occurs frequently when the insulating panels are used over gravel, crushed stone, or the like, under a concrete floor.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved rigid insulating panels, and insulating panel assemblies which, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.